1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side protecting type air bag apparatus for a vehicle, and a method of folding the air bag installed therein.
2. Related Arts
One example of a conventional side protecting type air bag apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-5-162598. In this air bag apparatus, an air bag is installed in a state where a vertically expanding portion thereof is folded in a form of bellows and is temporarily fixed to a horizontally expanding portion thereof by temporary fixing threads. Accordingly, the horizontally expanding portion of the air bag initially expands. After the horizontally expanding portion of the air bag is expanded to a certain degree, the temporary fixing threads are broken. As a result, the vertically expanding portion of the air bag is allowed to expand upward. However, because the vertically expanding portion expands after the temporary fixing threads are broken, the rapidity of the expansion of the air bag is not sufficient. In addition, a process for temporarily fixing the folded vertically expanding portion is needed, thereby giving rise to high cost.